


In the kitchen at 5:47 AM

by Stalin1953



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Romance, Crushes, Early Mornings, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Wattane, but i love them theyre cute, high voltage, holy shit kiss kiss, idk what to tag, literally just one conversation and they are like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalin1953/pseuds/Stalin1953
Summary: Natalie has always wondered what Octane is like under his mask. And then one morning she finds out... as well as finding out something else.anyways yea high voltage is such a good ship
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	In the kitchen at 5:47 AM

**Author's Note:**

> the title looks sexual but unfortunately this fic is not. future fics might be tho ;)

The first time that Natalie had ever seen Octane's face was a complete accident. Octane hid his face from everybody. The media, his beloved fans, the other legends, even his closest and oldest friend Ajay. As far as she could tell, he didn’t ever take it off! He wore it in the drop ship and between matches. She wondered what he could possibly be hiding under there. A huge scar? Maybe he blew off some of his face along with his legs with that grenade? Natalie ’s curiosity was piqued.

The one time she asked him about it was one day on the ride to kings canyon. It was the third match of season 125 and Natalie had determined that Octane and her had been friends for long enough that she could ask. She scooted over to where he was tinkering on his left leg. “ _ Bonjour _ , Octane!” she said brightly. “Do you want some help with that?” Octane shrugged and passed it over. She spotted the problem almost immediately and got to work. They chattered about various things pertaining to the games and she worked, and they eventually reached the topic of how creepy Dr. Caustic was (mostly Octane's opinion). “I mean,” Octane had said with a snort. “Anybody who always wears a mask is pretty creepy.” Natalie had huffed. “Well, you always wear a mask as well, silly. Doesn’t that make you creepy?” Octane shrugged and locked his fingers together, cracking all of them at once. Natalie cringed slightly. “maybe I wear this mask all the time because of how cool and awesome I am,  _ amiga _ ,” he said, pointing a finger at her. Natalie waved his finger away with a wrench. “Do you?” 

“Do I what?” 

“Wear the mask because of how cool and awesome it makes you look?” 

Octane sat up straight and snickered. “Awww  _ chica _ , you think I look cool and awesome? Boo yah!” he yelled in celebration. Natalie blew her bangs out of her eyes. “I was just repeating what you said, stupid boy!” she laughed. 

Octane made an ‘if you say so’ gesture, and leaned back against the wall. “I only wear this mask because of how goddamn ugly I am,  _ hermana _ , nothing more,” he said flippantly. Natalie glanced at him. “I’m kidding! Lighten up would ya?” Octane chuckled. Natalie finished his leg and handed it back to him. She watched in silence as he reattached it. Then he made some stupid joke electricity and metal legs and all thoughts of his face underneath the mask flew from her mind. Up until two weeks later, that is. 

  
  


It was two days before their next match, and Natalie had stayed up the entire night trying to fix her gloves. They were special, with circuits running from the pylon harness on her back to charge her fences. but the right hand was broken, and Natalie could NOT figure out why. She set it down and ran a hand through her hair in frustration. She glanced at the clock and started. Five forty seven in the morning? Natalie had meant to go to sleep ages ago! She groaned and started putting away her tools. There was no point in trying to sleep now. She would have to be up by seven anyways for breakfast. Once she cleaned up completely she wandered out of her room in search of some good strong coffee. 

The kitchen was surprisingly not deserted, despite the hour. Octane sat with his head in his arms and a mug with something steaming next to him. He didn’t have his mask on. Natalie hesitated at the door. She felt something like... fear? she wasn’t sure if she was allowed to see him without his mask yet. She finally edged into the kitchen and said tentatively, “Octane?” His head shot up and he whipped around to face her. 

Natalie's breath caught in her throat. He had a narrow face with high cheekbones and a hooked nose. His eyes, which were squinting in the harsh light of the kitchen, were a light brown. There was a scar cutting through his right eyebrow, and another one below his lips. Natalie looked down at her hands. There was a tense pause. She heard one of his legs start bouncing on the floor, and unexpectedly- “I’m sorry.” Natalie looked up in surprise to see Octane twisting his hands and glancing around, looking very much like a cornered rat. Natalie hurried forward. “Why are you sorry  _ mon amie _ ?” she asked curiously. Octane let out a strangled laugh. “I'm sorry you had to see my ugly ass face  _ amiga _ ,” he let out in a rush. His hands twisted more. “I should, ah, probably go.” Before he could move, Natalie gently took his hands. He looked up at her with surprise, a furrow appearing between his eyebrows. 

Natalie looked at his face, with his brown eyes and his eye bags, dark purple in the bright light of the kitchen, and the lip which he was nervously biting and she smiled. 

“Octane,” she said, squeezing his hands. “I think that you are beautiful,  _ chéri _ . And,” she continued, letting out a weak chuckle. “If anything, I should be sorry. I did not mean to startle you.” Octanes lips parted and he looked at her with an odd expression on his face. Natalie rushed to fill the silence. “Ah, I’m sorry if that sounded weird! I did not mean for it to sound weird. I just meant that you shouldn’t be ashamed of you-“ “Octavio,” he interrupted. Natalie paused with her mouth hanging open. “ _ Quoi _ ?” she asked blankly. “My name is Octavio,” he said firmly. “And you don’t need to be sorry at all,  _ chica _ .” Natalie's mouth formed a perfect O. Octa- Octavio told her his name! She was too busy celebrating in her head to notice that Octavio had said something to her. “Oh! _ Pardon, mon amie _ , I didn’t catch that,” she said, blushing with embarrassment. Why did she have to zone out so much? Octavio chuckled and twisted his hands, then ran them through his hair (his hair!! Natalie loved how green it was). “I- well I guess- I don’t really know, chica,” he said. “It's better if I just show you.” he paused. Natalie cocked her head. “What are you going to-“ Octavio stood up from his chair and kissed her. 

Natalie's whole body froze as Octavio’s lips met hers and her eyes fluttered closed and his hands gently took hers, and she didn’t even know he had it in him to be so gentle and slow, and- he pulled away. 

Blue eyes opened to meet hazel ones as his whole face flamed red and he hastily snatched his hands away. “I’m sorry,” Octavio said in almost a whisper. “I just, fuck, I really fucking like you,  _ hermosa _ , and I shouldn’t have done that, oh shit...” he trailed off, twisting his hands furiously. Natalie gaped at him. Octavio trailed off, still twisting his hands as he watched her nervously. “I need to leave,” he mumbled when she just kept looking at him. He started to scoot by Natalie when she finally found her voice. “Wait, no- Octavio dont leave yet!” she half-yelled, turning to face him. Octavio froze in the doorway and turned around slowly. They stared at each other across the kitchen. Natalie tugged on her left sleeve anxiously. “ _ La chose es _ \- I mean, well, the thing is, um,” she stuttered. She straightened up. “I, um, actually really like you,  _ chéri,  _ and I-” She glanced at his lips and blushed. “I do not mind that you kissed me.” Octavio’s mouth fell open. Natalie pulled on a lock of hair. “To be honest, I kind of want to kiss you again,  _ conejita. _ ” Natalie’s head whipped up to lock eyes with Octavio. His hands were jumping at his sides. “Maybe,” she said, swallowing. “I want you to kiss me again.” There was a brief, pregnant pause as the boy across from her digested her words, and then he was crossing the kitchen to bury his hands in her hair and press his lips to hers.

Ajay found them the next morning passed out on the balcony by the kitchen, wrapped in Octavio’s blanket and each other’s arms. She kicked Octavio in the ass. 

“Hey,” she said as he jolted up. “What in the hell are ya doin out here?” Octavio swatted her leg. 

“Shut the fuck up!” he said in a loud whisper not much quieter than his normal voice. “You’re gonna wake her up,  _ hermana _ .” 

Lifeline rolled her eyes. “I'm not talkin about her dimwit! Ya ain’t got ya mask on. Somebody’s gonna see ya!” 

Octavios hands flew to his face in a panic. “I forgot about that! Oh no no no, Natalie wake up,” he said in a rush as he shook her shoulder gently. Her eyes blinked open a moment later and she smiled at him. “Good morning sleepyhead,” she said cutely up at Octavio, and leaned forward to kiss him. “How did you- ah Ajay i didn’t see you there!” Ajay snickered. “It’s alright, Paquette. I won't tell anybody you slept with the junkie.” Ajay winked and Natalie blushed furiously, hiding her face in her hands. Ajay pulled Octavio’s mask out from behind her back and tossed it to him. “Don’t forget it next time, ya hear me? Also ya missed breakfast. I left a plate for both of ya in O’s room.” And with that she left. 

Natalie and Octavio looked at each other and giggled. Octavio kissed the tip of Natalie’s nose and slid his mask back on. Once it was properly buckled and ready to go, he jumped up. “Race you back to my room!” he exclaimed as he started running. Natalie threw his blanket after him. “No fair! I have to carry the blanket!” she yelled after him. Still, she smiled as she picked up the (now pretty dusty) blanket and started jogging after him. She definitely wouldn’t forget this night- or early morning, that is. 

**Author's Note:**

> and ye they kiss kiss fall in love. anyways this is kinda just a oneshot, it is in no way related to my upcoming long fic about these two dorks. just felt like writing this little morsel. im hoping to upload the first chapter of my longer fic by wednesday. have a good day folks! :)


End file.
